


kill some time

by worrying



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Cluster Feels, Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrying/pseuds/worrying
Summary: Sun and Wolfgang have a movie night. Then everyone shows up.





	

Sun closes her eyes. When she opens them, she’s in Berlin.

Wolfgang’s sipping at his can of beer, cigarette hanging from his right hand. He doesn’t seem to notice that she’s visiting. He continues watching the singing competition that’s onscreen, eyes focused on the woman in a sparkly red dress singing a power ballad.

“Is she your favorite?”

Wolfgang jumps at her voice, droplets of beer spilling down his gray shirt. Sun can’t help but let out a quiet giggle, hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Christ, Sun. You can’t do that to me.”

Sun knows that he’s being followed, knows that he feels extra vulnerable in everywhere he goes. She feels it. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m even here.”

Wolfgang wipes at the liquid on his shirt until there’s a dark patch of wetness. “You’re feeling trapped. Lonely. You can’t stand being in your cell right now, you feel too small.”

Sun makes a quiet noise, a hesitant confirmation. “Get out of my head,” she says lightly, crossing her ankles. The couch is a soft material, blue and comfortable. It’s still a weird thing to her, being able to feel something a world away.

“Do you want to go out for a walk? That seemed to help you last time.”

Thinking back to a night a few weeks ago, she laughs to herself, a quiet breath that could have gotten lost in the air if Wolfgang hadn’t been paying attention. “Why is it that when I feel trapped I come to you?”

“I have no fucking idea,” Wolfgang says with a laugh, leaning forward to set his beer on the coffee table. Sun watches with a smile as he leans back into the couch, a comfortable smile appearing on his lips. “I’d have figured you would go to Capheus. He’s always there to make me feel better.”

Sun nods but doesn’t respond. She closes her eyes for a few moments, trying not to invade his privacy, his thoughts of Kala. What does Capheus do when Wolfgang’s upset about her?

Flashes of fast van rides go through her head and she blinks them away. If there’s one bad thing about this, it’s that she always feels like she’s seeing and hearing and feeling things that she isn’t supposed to be.

“Don’t worry,” Wolfgang says, voice quieter than before. “Everyone knows how I feel, it isn’t your fault. No one can help it.”

Sun nods, moving her hand to rest over his. It’s warm, it’s rough. It’s like she’s right there beside him.

“Anyway. That walk?”

“It’s fine, we don’t have to get up. Maybe a movie? I can’t remember the last time I watched a movie.”

Wolfgang’s mouth turns upwards in a broad smile, his eyes crinkling. “Will showed me a funny movie a few months back. It was called _Superbad,_ I think.”

From beside them, another voice sounds. “Why not watch one of my movies?” Lito asks. He’s sitting beside Sun, the three of them taking up most of the room on Wolfgang’s small couch. “I’m offended.”

Then Will’s there, standing with his arms crossed beside Wolfgang. “What do you have against Superbad?”

Sun smiles at Will, then Wolfgang, then turns her head to smile at Lito. She always feels at home when there’s a few of them visiting at a time. She feels less alone, the aching feeling in her chest turning into something bubbly and warm.

“What is that?” A new voice asks. Kala’s standing beside Lito, her eyebrows pushed together in confusion. “If we’re going to have a movie night then I want to know what it’s about.”

“It’s a comedy,” Someone else says. Nomi appears at the foot of the couch, already sitting. She rests her elbow against the coffee table, looking up at them with one of her eyebrows quirked up. “Amanita and I saw it at the movie theater a few years ago. It wasn’t _that_ good.”

“Maybe we should watch Lionheart. I’m always in the mood for Van Damme.” Capheus says, pushing at Lito’s arm so he can fit in the small space between him and Sun. “Double Impact?”

Sun’s incredibly squished on the tiny couch but her smile doesn’t show it. They haven’t had a night like this in while, not with everything going on.

Riley’s appeared and is sitting with Will on the ground. They’re whispering to each other in hushed voices, giggling and giddy. Sun can feel their love. She can also feel Wolfgang’s longing.

“Superbad it is,” Wolfgang says after a few minutes of their chattering.

Nomi’s resting her head against Sun’s legs, and Sun reaches down and scratches softly at her scalp. “Are you doing okay?”

“Amanita and I are with Bug still. We’re okay.”

Sun nods, smiling. “Good.”

Wolfgang sets the remote on the coffee table once he rents the movie, leaning back into the couch with a warm smile. Sun leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Lito and Capheus are rambling about how action movies are made, Will and Riley are in their own little world, Kala’s now sitting beside Nomi, showing her a bracelet she has on.

The only word on Sun’s mind is family. 

The only thing she can feel is love.


End file.
